This cant be happening
by Moon-Light123321
Summary: Hermione's life is about to change because of one night of fun. Can she hold herself together or will she break down? (I own nothing but the story line and added characters)
1. What did i do

Hermione awoke to a very quiet house. She had been living with the Weasley since her parents were found to be living in the United States after the war. She preferred to stay living where she was so, she asked the Weasleys if she could stay with them. Molly was more than happy for Hermione to stay there, since she was just like a daughter. Hermione went to move her head and it stared to throb. She had been drinking the night before celebrating Percy and Abby's first anniversary with everyone. She usually didn't drink, so she tried to think how she started drinking last night. She then remembered Fred and George telling her she wasn't able to drink more than one shot, she proved them wrong she had three and was a little tipsy but she was okay. After that she kept drinking until she was drunk and could no longer walk without swaying. She remembered Sirius helping her up the stairs because she couldn't do it herself. She couldn't totally remember things after that so she decided to look around and see if anything would jog her memory. Her memory came back perfectly when she saw Sirius laying naked next to her.

"Do you need to use the bathroom before you go to bed?" Sirius asked trying to be helpful, but the only thing on her mind was how he smelled and that his arms were around her. She has been single since she left Ron because she felt like he just wasn't the one, that was three and a half years ago. "No, and I also don't want to go to bed." Hermione said slurring her words a bit. "What do you wanna do?" At this point Sirius was just humoring her as he walked her to her room. "You." she said point blank. She was drunk enough to hit on him, but not drunk enough that her conscious wasn't telling her that she shouldn't be doing this. She decided to ignore it and have some fun see if she could get what she wanted and has wanted for years. Sirius stopped and stood wide eyed that he really just heard Hermione Granger say that. "You must be really drunk." Sirius said as he started walking again. "Only a little." he chuckled and they finally got to her room. "Well im going to go I will talk to you in the morning." "No, don't go." Then she kissed him all that was going through his mind was, I cant do this she is my godsons best friend, but hell she is a grown woman who makes her own choices and isn't bad to look at either. As the rest of the night played out in her head, she got up and got dressed and left thinking this cant be happening and what did I do.


	2. Lets talk about it

Before Hermione left she had gotten her beaded bag filled with anything and everything and headed out. She went to Ginny and Harry's. Ginny and Harry had gotten married this past February, and moved into a beautiful three bedroom house in Godric's Hollow.

Hermione apparated right to the front of Ginny's house, then walked to the back door and knocked. Ginny was just getting out of bed when she heard the door. When Ginny answered the door Hermione walked right in and started the story of her night.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you slept with Sirius." "Yes have you not been listening, and now I can never go back to the Burrow or anywhere he might be." "You are being unrealistic where are you going to stay if not at the Burrow?" At this point Ginny was very amused, because she knew once her friend was back in a calm state she would rethink everything and not be so crazy. "I'll stay here." "Ummmm Hermione not that I wouldn't love for you to stay here I have to point out one detail I think your missing." "What?" "I'm married to Sirius' godson." "That's ok you have a basement I can hide out in for the rest of my life." "What are we two, grow up face what you did." "I don't think you realize exactly what has happened." "I understand perfectly' your just being a wimp its not that bad." "Says you, your not the one who slept with a guy you have liked for years." " Once again I'm married to Harry so yes I have." "You know what I mean." "Yes I know what you mean, but I still think your over dramatizing it." "You might be right but, its not just him I'm worried about its me too." "Why?" "Because after seeing his body I don't know if I can look at him without picturing him naked." Hermione said with a big grin on her face. "Oh, ewww TMI!" Ginny yelled loudly as she covered her ears. "I have gone through Harry this and Harry that, so don't give me that ewww crap." Hermione said as she laughed.

Sirius woke up to an empty bed half expecting Hermione to still be there. He got out of bed grabbed his clothes put them on and left the room. Sirius went down stairs and grabbed some bacon, eggs, and toast. Since he was late to breakfast it was getting cold so, he took out his wand and heated everything to a perfect temperature. The other people at the table stared at him wondering why he was there, he looked back at them shrugged and said, "Got drunk last night so I slept in a spare room." Ever since all the Weasley children moved out and either are married or have girlfriends there are tons of rooms. It was difficult for Molly and Arthur to go from having nine people in the house to only two. It helped having Hermione move in, but it was like she wasn't even there. Most of the time Hermione was either in her room reading or out with Ginny. That is why Tonks, Remus, Teddy, and Andrameda their daughter they call Andy moved in. Molly was thrilled to have the small family move in.

When Sirius said that he got drunk and crashed at the Burrow everyone believed him except Remus. He knew Sirius wouldn't pass up the chance to stay in his own room. After twelve years in Azkaban prison and five years in the veil Sirius cherished the small things in life like a warm bed to call his own. When Bellatrix died Harry, Hermione, and Ron started searching to see if her death could bring back Sirius. After five years of him being in the veil he returned Bellatrixs' life was traded for Sirius'.

After breakfast Sirius went back home to read. Just as Sirius sat down with the book Remus flooed in. "Alright, what really happened last night that you ended up there this morning?" Lupin questioned. "What do you mean I told you, I got drunk and crashed there." "You never pass up a chance to stay in your own house, so there has to be a better reason." Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows waiting for an answer. Sirius knew he couldn't lie himself out of this, at least not to Remus. "Alright, Alright I was with Her-" Sirius dropped off and mumbled at the end. "With who?" "Hermione, okay!" "Hermione?" "Yes, that is what I just said." Remus' eyes grew wide "I don't wanna talk about it right now, because I'm not exactly sure what to think about it right now." "Then that is a perfect reason for you to talk about it, and sort it out." "I'm not a chick." "You don't have to be a chick to talk about things." "Man, my cousin has gotten to you." "Fine just tell me because I'm curious." "Whatever." Sirius then spent the next half an hour explaining the night before.


	3. I dont feel good

Three weeks ago Hermione and Sirius had their night together. One week after that Hermione found a great place of her own that was close to a phone booth that could take her to work at the ministry. She only went into the office when she was required to. Mainly she worked from home on house elves rights. After Hogwarts S.P.E.W. took off and people started backing her up. Her new home was Fred and George's old place above Weasley Wizard Weezes. Fred moved in with Jessica five months ago. Fred saw her when she was shopping in the joke shop, and remembered she was a Hufflepuff a year younger than him. He also remembered her having a crush on him back in school, so he decided that he would pluck up the courage and ask her out, she said yes. Two months later they had a great idea to set up a blind double date with George and Jessica's sister from Beauxbaton Jennifer. At first George was against it but he went and they hit it off they have been together for ten months. George just moved in with her this past month. With both boys gone and putting the place up for rent it was perfect.

Hermione was sitting with Ginny at her new place eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade just enjoying talking. "Gin do you want the rest of my sandwich? I don't feel good." "No thanks after this one I'm done." Hermione laid the sandwich down on her plate and put her hand on her stomach. "Hermione are you okay, you look pale." "I'm fine I'm just going to go lay on the couch." "I'll come with you. "Hermione laid down on the couch. Ginny then came over to Hermione lifter her legs sat down and put her legs back down "Really Gin? There are chairs over there." "I know but I like the couch" Ginny gave a big grin "Whatever." Hermione commented as she chuckled. "So have you talked to Sirius lately?" "No, I have been avoiding him." "How?" "Well it helped moving out of the Burrow. Him and Remus being friends meant he was there a lot. Any other time I see him I turn and walk the other way." "That sounds like something Teddy would do." "Look at it through my eyes that if he tells me it was a mistake, I know it was but to hear him say it after so many years of dreaming that one day he might notice me. I don't know if I could handle that." "Okay I see your point." Ughh I really feel like crap. I have to go to the bathroom I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione then ran to the bathroom with Ginny on her heels. Blaugh Ughh Blaugh "Hermione are you okay?" "Peachy." Blaugh "I'm going to wait for you in the living room."

Twenty minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom and sat down. "I made you some dry toast if you want some." "Thanks Gin but I think after that I'm never going to eat again." "How about water?" "Sure thank you." "So what was up with that?" "I don't know." "Maybe food poisoning." "Or just the flu." "You could be pregnant." "That's not funny!" "Wasn't trying to be funny I'm serious." Now Hermione's anxiety was through the roof. "Ginny what if I am?" "Don't start freaking out, find out if you are." "Okay I will get one before I meet you at the Burrow tonight." "Crap I forgot we were having dinner at the Burrow for Harry's birthday. I have to go find something to wear. Do you want to come and help me pick something to wear?" "No I think that I'm just going to lay down for a while before I have to get ready myself." "Well I'm going to go and find something see ya." "Yup see you later."

Hermione walked into the Burrow fully knowing that Sirius would be there, but she wouldn't miss Harry's birthday. As Hermione walked into the living room Harry gave her a big hug. "Hey Harry." "Hey how are you?" "I'm great." "That's good haven't seen you in a while." "Yup. So how old are you now, got to be getting up there." "Haha very funny, twenty-two and younger than you." "Not by much." "Anyway when I saw you I was supposed to send you upstairs in Ginny's old room she will be in there finishing getting ready.

Sirius was sitting down having a shot of fire whiskey when, Remus sat in the chair next to him. "So you look like your in a bad mood." "No just thinking." "About?" "Hermione, I have tried to talk to her but she keeps avoiding me." "What are you going to say to her when you do get her to finally listen?" "I don't know exactly, it kinda depends how she feels. All I know is that I have never been with a woman that made me feel the way she did, and I don't mean sexually. I must sound like such a pussy." "Yeah kinda." Sirius punched Remus in the arm. "Ouch that hurt." "You deserved it." "You said it I just agreed, anyway you know Hermione is here right?" "No I didn't where?" "I don't know go look for her and talk to her." "I will but give me a little time to have another shot and some time to think."

Hermione found Ginny in her room and they sat and talked for awhile to calm Hermione's nerves. "Alright are you ready to take the test now?" "No." "To bad go in there and pee." "That's not helping." "Just go!" "Fine." Hermione came out two minutes later with the test. "How long do I have to wait?" "Five minutes." "Are you kidding me that's like forever!" "Don't get your panties in a bundle just sit down and wait." The two waited in a tense silence until the time was up. "Times up go look." "I cant what if its positive?" "Fine, bring it here." Hermione gave it to Ginny with shaky hands. "What does it say?" "Your pregnant." Ginny said with a blank expression. Hermione started grabbing her stuff and heading out the door. "Where are you going?" "Home I don't feel good. Tell Harry happy birthday again from me." Then she ran out the door right into Sirius. "Hey Hermione." "I don't have time to talk, I have to go." She said with tears running down her face. She ran out the back door and apparated home.


	4. Kinda moody

_**A/N I have to thank my readers and followers I swear every time something new comes to my e-mail I am the happiest person ever. I sit for hours writing in my note book and I am constantly rewriting things, sometimes even whole chapters (chapter 3) and I hurt after sitting so long but knowing my writing is being enjoyed makes everything worth it so thank you guys so much! **_

"Ginny what was wrong with Hermione?" "A bit hormonal if you ask me." She mumbled "What?" "Nothing, ummm I don't know what's going on." "For some reason I think that's bull." "What do you mean by that?" "You guys always talk and know everything about each other. All I want to do is talk to her and I just want to know if now is a good time." "Did you not see her run out of here crying? Right now would be possibly the worst time, in fact give her a few days. I'm going to go check on her so please tell Harry where I went." "Sure." Then she walked out.

"Hey Harry, Ginny went to check on Hermione she wasn't feeling good." "Should I go check on her?" "No nothing to worry about." "Harry want to play a game of chess with me?" Ron asked interrupting. "Ron I'm talking. Sorry Sirius." "No problem go play, I have to talk to Tonks anyway. Do you happen to know where she is?" "I think she's out back with Remus and the kids." "Thanks."

Tonks and Remus were outside watching not only Teddy and Andromeda but, Bill and Fluer's Daughter Victoire, Charlie and Zoey's Daughter Brittany also Charlie's step son Matthew, then last but not least Ron and Lavender's daughter Violet. After Ron and Hermione broke up Ron was depressed and saw Lavender at his birthday party. Lavender was all over him so he let her lead him upstairs. A month after the party she found out she was pregnant and told her parents. She was then forced to marry Ron. Some how they ended up working well together. "How is rugrat watching going?" "Really Sirius?" Tonks gave Sirius a look saying see what happens if you keep talking. He put up his hands smiling. "Alright I'm sorry I came out here to ask a favor not to piss you off." "What do you want?" "I need you to go talk to Hermione for me." "Why?" "Just because." "Then no." "Gosh dang woman! Remus how do you handle her?" "I'm staying out of this, in fact I'm going to go play with the kids." Lupin walked away grabbed a ball and started playing catch with Teddy and Violet. "Tonks please go talk to her." "You need to tell me why other wise I wont know what to talk to her about." "Fine, something is going on with her she left early and I was just worried." "Why are you so concerned?" "Because if Harry knew she was crying when she left he would go after her, but its his party and I don't want to bug him about it. Plus your a girl so I figured she would open up to you faster to you than me." Sirius knew he was manipulating things but he didn't care, he wanted to know what was going on. He kept thinking maybe now she completely hates me. For some reason that thought bugged him. "Alright but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Hermione because now I'm a little worried myself. Since I'm doing this, help Remus watch the kids." "Fine." He rolled his eyes as he said it and Tonks got up to apparated away but before she did she smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Then she apparated away.

Tonks stood outside of Hermione's apartment ready to knock when she heard yelling. "Ginny I cant do this, I'm going to be alone raising this baby! How could I be so stupid to sleep with him?" "Hermione calm down just tell him maybe he will be happy about it." "Happy! Happy! Yeah right!" "Do you want to keep the baby?" "Yes but I cant do it alone!" "Your not going to be alone calm down I'm here, plus Harry, mom, and dad. I'm also pretty sure my brothers will be there to do what they can." "Thanks Gin. I'm still kind of freaking out though!" "That's understandable. Hey Hermione." "Yeah?" "You still have to tell him." "Ginny!" "Fine we wont talk about it right now." Tonks felt a little bad listening in but at least she now knew what was going on with Hermione. "She's pregnant." She kept thinking of possible fathers but nothing came to her. she apparated back to the Burrow just as Ginny and Hermione were leaving.

Tonks walked to the back yard and heard Sirius and Remus talking. "Seriously Remus she is constantly changing her moods, not with me of course she always hates me." "She doesn't hate you, she just probably has a lot on her mind." Tonks came out and said "She has plenty of reason to be moody." "Why?" both men said at the same time. "You guys spend way too much time together. Anyway its because she is pregnant." Sirius instantly paled. Remus kept the conversation going. "She told you this?" "No I over heard her and Ginny talking." Sirius found his voice. "Did you hear who the father was?" "No do either of you have anyone in mind?" Sirius shook his head no, but Remus didn't do anything. Tonks wasn't paying attention because she didn't notice. "Well I think she doesn't want everyone to know so maybe we should keep it to ourselves." Sirius instantly agreed. "So where are the kids?" She asked Remus. "Inside taking a nap." "Okay I'm going to go in and talk to Molly, love you." Then she kissed Remus "Love you too." She heard him just before the door closed.

"Do you think Tonks heard Hermione right?" "She wouldn't have said it if she wasn't sure." "Do you think its mine?" "Seriously?" Lupin was surprised he would even ask that. "I have no doubt its yours." "I know I just never saw myself having kids." Sirius kicked over a chair. "Fuck!" "Your pissed because she's pregnant? You did it." "Actually I'm not thinking about myself." "Wow that's a first." "I'm not in the joking mood right now, she is probably freaking out I have to talk to her." "There you go perfect idea." Remus said with the most sarcastic tone he has ever used. "Do you really want to talk to her now, she was already moody then add you, that's funny." "Come to think of it your right its going to be hell if she's like Tonks was when she was pregnant." "Don't remind me she was an emotional wreck and I was out all hours of the night getting odd foods for her when she was pregnant with Andy." "I still need to talk to her even though its a bad idea the sooner the better."

"That's understandable. Hey Hermione." "Yeah?" "You still have to tell him." "Ginny!" "Fine we wont talk about it right now." "I don't know how to make myself feel better right now." "Take your mind off of everything and go back to the Burrow and have cake." Hermione took a long deep breath "Fine." Then they headed to the Burrow.

"Hermione are you feeling better? Sirius said Ginny went to make sure you were okay, because you left not feeling well." "Yeah I'm Fine now just a headache I took a potion and now I'm feeling better." "I'm sorry I didn't know when or if you were coming back so I let them cut the cake." "Harry its alright its better that you did, I didn't even know if I was coming back." "I'm going to go have a shot want to join me?" "No thanks." Sirius then walked up to them. "Sorry if I interrupted but Hermione can I talk to you?" Hermione started to feel nauseous "I have to go to the restroom. Sirius we can talk later." "Its important I can talk to you on your way up the stairs." Harry was looking at them like he missed something. She didn't want him asking questions so she agreed.

"What do you want!" "To talk, you have been blowing me off for weeks now." "Have not." "I'm not arguing with you tell me what going on." "What do you mean?" "What's going on in your mind?" "Nothing." "Well it looks like your not going to tell me so I will tell you what is on my mind. Ever since that night I cant get you out of my head and I don't know why." Hermione looked dumbfounded. "You need to give me some time to process that okay I cant do this right now." "That's fine how about we talk more about this on Saturday at that new restaurant in town?" "Like a date?" "If that's okay then yeah." Hermione's heart skipped a beat and her stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. Hermione thought about it for a split second. "Okay, seven o'clock."

_**A/N Little things in this chapter will make more sense when chapter 5 comes out. Hang in there. Thanks :)**_


	5. Up coming dates

_**Sorry about the wait my mind is everywhere lately. Anyway I am trying a new way of writing the chapter.**_

* * *

After Hermione agreed to going out with Sirius she went home and took a bubble bath. She started to think about everything going on in her life mostly about the baby. She sat in the tub thinking for about an hour and through out the hour of thinking she decided she was supposed to be a mother and that she was going to keep the baby.

After the water got cold she got out of the tub got dressed and went into her at home office/ guest bedroom and checked over some work. When she looked at the clock she realized that it was midnight and decided to go to bed.

The next day her alarm went off at nine telling her it was time to start the day. She got up got dressed and went into her spare bedroom, that she turned into an office to do work. She sat at her desk and was doing research for S.P.E.W. when she decided to look up books about pregnancy and birth. She found tons but they all took a week or two to get, so Hermione decided to just go to the book store she needed some law books anyway.

* * *

Hermione flooed right into the book store in Diagon Alley. "Hermione dear, so nice to see you again." the older lady said with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Mrs. Stine, nice to see you too." Hermione replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She started zoning out and thinking about all of the things that have been going on and the realizations she has come to.

"Hermione?""Sorry, what?""I asked if you needed help with finding anything." Mrs. Stine gave her a half smile half worried look. "No, I can find everything myself, thank you." "Of course dear I should have known, you are here so much that you probably know this place better than I do." She said with a giggle

Hermione found the law books she was looking for then she went to the baby books. "What to expect when your expecting...hmmmm." She whispered to herself not realizing she was saying anything out loud. She read some of it and decided to get it, as well as some others too.

She then noticed a book with baby name. She looked at a few names but didn't see anything that popped out to her, so she took the book thinking that she could look at the book later to find a name.

Hermione had tons of books by the time she was done. "My, My you have a lot of books today." Mrs. Stine said with a genuine smile, just making casual conversation. Hermione was half in her own little world.

"Hermione dear, is everything okay you seem like your mind is wondering?" Mrs. Stine gave her a puzzled look. She kept ringing up the books and looked up at Hermione when she got to the baby books.

"Hermione do you want to talk?" the lady said with a half smile.

"No, I think I will be okay but thank you."

"Whatever is going on it wont be nearly as bad as you think it is. I was pretty young when I had my daughter I was very scared, but everything turned out fine. I now have my fifth grandchild on the way."

"Congratulations on the grandchild, and I know it wont be as bad as I'm making it seem but my imagination likes to run wild and all I can think about is the worst situations possible."

"I guarantee everything will be fine." "Thank you." Hermione said with a true smile as she took the bag of books from the lady and left the store.

* * *

After the book store Hermione chose to go to Harry and Ginny's.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she walked into the house and set down her books on the living room table.

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" Ginny asked walking into the room.

"Nothing just thought I would stop in after I went to the book store."

"Of course you were at the book store, you like live there." Ginny laughed as she sat down on one of the chairs in the living room looking through the books Hermione just bought. "Oh look a baby name book!"

"Yeah I thought maybe I could look for names eventually."

"So you are for sure keeping the baby?"

"Well last night I was thinking while I was in the bath about where to put the crib and the high chair, then realized I never said I was going to keep him or her. Then I thought more about it and also realized this baby is a part of me I cant just give him or her up. So yes I'm keeping the baby."

Ginny started jumping up and down and hugging Hermione "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh there is going to be a baby around yay!"

"Yes there is but I eventually need to find out what Sirius is going to think about this and if he wants to be apart of his or her life. By the way speaking of Sirius he asked me out yesterday and I said yes."

"Are you serious, what did he all say?"

"Well at first he started talking to me about how I was avoiding him and I said I wasn't, then he said he didn't want to argue with me. Then we talked a little bit longer, well actually he talked a little bit longer mainly but he ended up saying that he couldn't stop thinking about me, I said I needed time to process everything. I just needed time to think through everything and apparently that bath helped with the baby part but now I have the whole thing with telling him and figuring things out with him. Anyway he asked me if till Saturday would be long enough time to think and I asked if it was a date and it kind of went from there."

"Oh, so where are you going with him for your date tomorrow."

"We are going to the new restaurant, Sylvias."

"I heard that place is very fancy."

"Yeah, can we change the subject now I just want to relax, I only brought it up because I knew you would kill me if you found out about it some other way."

"Sure, lets look at some names." Ginny got up and looked through the books for the baby names book.

"Here it is okay, 'Mione how about Max for a boy and Mary for a girl?"

"How about we don't just look in the 'M's for names." Hermione took the book from Ginny.

"Fine you find names."

"I can look at names all day but I think until I meet this bundle of joy face to face I wont be able to find the perfect name."

Hermione and Ginny sat quietly thinking in their chairs when Ginny broke the silence. "I have to ask, what is your plan? When are you telling Sirius?"

Hermione sighed "I don't know on one hand I want to tell him maybe he will be okay with it, but on the other hand he could flip out. I don't think it was ever his intention to have any kids."

"Maybe not, but you have to leave the decision up to him of weather or not he wants to be there for baby Norbert its only fair."

Hermione gave Ginny a funny look. "Did you just call my baby Norbert?"

"Yes, I was just trying it out. Why you don't like it?"

"My baby is not one of Hagrids dragons." Hermione replied laughing

"Oh yeah I forgot about little Norbert. Anyway back on topic, I think you should tell him sooner than later."

"I know." Hermione stared off with no facial expressions just thinking.

* * *

Sirius woke up in a good mood. He got up got ready for his day, then hopped on his bike and went to talk to Remus.

Sirius had just landed his bike in front of the Burrow when he saw Tonks storming out toward him. "You Lied to me, you idiot!"

At this point Sirius was off his bike and Tonks was right up in his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione!"

"What about her?"

Tonks was as Angry as she could get at this point "Don't play stupid, the baby is yours jackass!"

"Would you quiet down. Who told you?"

"My husband." Tonks was still looking him right in the eyes looking for answers.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you can talk to him later! What do you plan on doing about the baby?"

"I don't know yet I am waiting for Hermione to tell me about the baby first. But I can tell you I don't regret anything because now I have a date with her tomorrow." Sirius had a smile on his face as he was thinking about what the date would be like in his mind.

"She agreed to a date with you?" Tonks looked surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked." Sirius said as he grinned at how she went from pissed to shocked within seconds.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Sylvias."

"So help me if I hear that you hurt her."

"I don't plan on it, now may I go in and chew out your husband." Sirius said mockingly to how she said it before.

"Yeah whatever."

"Oh and by the way did you threaten to with hold sex from him?"

"Maybe."

"That was a dick move." Sirius commented as he was walking away, then turned back around. "Hey Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"Your not going to say anything are you?I'm not even supposed to know so I just prefer no one else to know yet either."

"No I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sirius walked into the Burrow and saw Remus sitting on the couch with a sleeping Andy.

"So Remus I heard you told Tonks about Hermione." Remus jumped a little not knowing Sirius was there.

"She threatened me."

"I heard, you are so weak." Sirius commented as he was chuckling

"Says the one who is in this predicament because of sex." Remus smirked at Sirius

"True."

"So your not mad?"

"No for a couple of reasons. Tonks agreed to not telling anyone and because I have a date with Hermione tomorrow."

Lupins eyes widened "What? No you don't."

"Why is everyone so shocked by that, I find that quite insulting actually." Sirius gave a fake insulted look.

"Yeah whatever, so what are you going to be doing on this date."

"We are going to Sylvias."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it I thought that was pretty good."

"Well I think you should make it a longer date hang out with her a while longer, and make it something special that you made not some building designers."

Sirius sat down and thought for a moment. "I could take her to watch the sunset."

"There you go. You should probably bring her some flowers and candy too."

"That's a good idea. Okay so the sun sets around nine and it will probably be cold so I will bring blankets."

"You have to remember that she is pregnant and that she could possibly get sick from the food or even the smell, actually anything could trigger her to get sick."

"Okay I will remember that."

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Next chapter is about their date and I'm actually dreading it, because when it comes to describing clothes and how people look I haven't a clue were to start (Ex. she was wearing a pink t-shirt) yeah I know soooo much detail anyway I am going to try my hardest to come up with something better than that.**


End file.
